La vida es ruda
by bleemar
Summary: Para Sakura de 16 años su novio Sasuke parecía ser el chico perfecto, el problema era que tenia 22 años y... era su primo. -Sasuke y yo volvimos ¿no es genial? -Sasuke y yo no hemos terminado -Terminemos, Sasuke- le sonreí -¡Para! Sasuke, duele... duele- no le importo solo siguió penetrándome mas fuerte -No te dejare ir, eres mia...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero mis abogados ya están arreglando eso xD la historia si es mía

**Advertencias**: Lemon, incesto, tortura y demás cosas que a mi perturbada mente se le ocurra

La vida es ruda

Yo siempre había considerado mi vida normal… sin preocupaciones... hasta el día que mi madre falleció… ese fue el comienzo de la destrucción del mundo perfecto que había creado hace mucho tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo despertar, era jueves, 10 de la mañana. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con mi compañera de piso o más bien antigua niñera, Ino, tirada en el suelo de la sala, con la misma ropa que había usado ayer y con muchas latas de cerveza en el suelo. Ino Yamanaka, tenía 24 años, era rubia y tenía ojos azules, cuando yo era más pequeña, era mi vecina, venía a hacer de niñera de vez en cuando. Mi padre y yo no nos entendíamos muy bien, es por eso que decidí mudarme a lo de Ino hace un año. Decidí que era mejor para nuestra relación padre e hija un poco de distancia.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16, cumplidos hace 2 días.

La puerta seguía sonando, me imaginaba quien era, ese sonido tan fuerte de tocar…

-Sasuke…- dije al abrir la puerta, en la entrada se encontraba un muy apuesto chico, alto, ojos ónix y cabello azabache, ligeramente despeinado y rebelde, ese era Sasuke Uchiha, tenía 22 años… y era mi novio.

No me sorprendió verlo con un oso de peluche gigante y unos globos.

-Lo siento, no puede llamarte, tenía que trabajar- se refería a mi cumpleaños, donde no hubo rastro de él. Mis amigos me organizaron una fiesta a la que fui, pero me asegure de volver a las 11 de la noche, para preparar MI cena de cumpleaños, sé que era estúpido pero… solo quería pasarla con _él. _Al final, nunca llego, nunca llamo, nunca aviso que no vendría. Aunque tampoco se acordó… eso lo sabía muy bien. Sasuke era el tipo de chico al que no le importa nada, solo se acuerda de los cumpleaños si es que le dicen "hey, mira es mi cumpleaños" o si Facebook le avisa. Tampoco recuerda fechas importantes… pero así era él ¿no?

-Lo se…- respondí simplemente- pasa- me hice a un lado para que entrara con el peluche- Oye, Ino ve a tu habitación- le dije a la rubia, zarandeándola ligeramente para despertarla.

-¿Eh?- dijo aun adormilada- Claro- bostezo mientras se levantaba del suelo- Hola Sasuke-kun- saludo al invitado, a lo que él respondió con un "Hmp". Ella se perdió en el pasillo.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- le pregunte a mi "novio"

-Si…- respondió fríamente, era normal, lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-¿Te preparo algo?-insistí, el me miraba de manera fría, se supone que ese era mi chico especial, el que me hacía sentir viva… sí, claro… -¿Café?

-Si insistes- dejo al peluche en una silla y se sentó en el sofá, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a hacer el bendito café, al terminar de prepararlo, regrese a la sala donde lo encontré con su típica pose de chico malo- ten-

-Hmp- respondió, Sasuke casi nunca agradecía, esa era otra… ¿cualidad?

-¿Cómo está la universidad?- pregunte tratando de hacer conversación

-Bien- respondió cortante

-¿Y el trabajo?- sé que era molestosa, pero no quería que el ambiente se pusiera tenso o algo así. Sasuke estudiaba Ingeniera Industrial, para heredar la empresa de su padre, pero aunque tuviera la vida resuelta, tenía que hacer prácticas por las tardes y a veces noches.

-Bien

-Tan bien, que no tuviste ni tiempo de llamarme, supongo…- dije al aire

-¿Estas molesta por eso?- levanto una ceja mirándome otra vez… con esa mirada fría.

-No, claro que no, yo entiendo… debe ser difícil, él trabajo, la universidad, una relación complicada con una adolescente, está bien- dije sonriendo, la verdad era que no me importaba que me tratara así, no me importaba que no se acordó de mi cumpleaños, que solo nos veíamos máximo 3 veces por semana, solo… saber que me amaba era suficiente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, me miró fijamente y de un momento a otro yo ya estaba aplastada en el sofá debajo de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…

-No sabes cómo te he extraño- dijo antes de besarme, sus besos siempre eran apasionados, mordía mi labio dando paso a su lengua. Esos besos que me hacían sentir húmeda en la entrepierna, era normal, era una adolescente- Te necesito- uso su voz grave- ahora…- tomo de nuevo mis labios, siendo igual de demandante que antes, rompió el beso para tomar un poco de aire, juntando nuestras frentes, siempre era lo mismo, solo que estaba vez sentí como su mano bajaba lentamente sobre mi seno derecho y acerco su boca a mi oreja, mordiéndola y lamiéndola, sabia a donde quería llegar…

-Sasuke, no…- él seguía con lo mismo- Sasuke, para… para…ahh!- gemí al sentir su mano dentro de mi polo de dormir-Para…-rogué-¡T-te he dicho que pares!-lo empuje fuertemente haciendo que él se sentara sobre el sillón, suspiro.

-Hmp, lo siento, sé que aún no está lista- yo me arrodille en el sofá junto a él, se dirigió a mí y beso mi frente

-Te amo- le sonreí, amaba decírselo aunque siempre sabía que su respuesta seria…

-Yo también

-Yo también… ¿Qué?

-Sakura, no seas molesta

-Hmp- dije volteando la cara para el otro lado

-Eres tan… molesta- suspiro, con una mano tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- yo también… te amo- me miro de una manera tan dulce, una mirada que no veía hace algún tiempo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Ya te sientes lista?

-NO- él volvió a suspirar

.

"Silencio, demasiado… silencio"

.

-Y…

-Tu padre pregunta cuando volverás a casa- dijo interrumpiéndome

-Ni yo lo se…- gatee sobre el sillón quedando sentada en sus piernas, él tomo mi cintura y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Sabes cómo es él, pelean mucho pero te ama, eres su hija

-Su UNICA hija, si o si tiene que quererme, no le queda de otra.

-Mi **tío **es un cabeza dura- ah sí, olvide decir, Sasuke era mi novio y… mi **primo hermano**…- al igual que su cabezota hija- se burlo

-Hey! Conozco a otro cabeza dura, más que yo y mi papá, juntos- me defendí y le saque la lengua- Ah es verdad, este fin de semana...

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas- me volvió a interrumpir- este fin de semana me voy de campamento con los chicos

-¿Chicos?

-Tú sabes… los de la práctica

-Suigetsu, Juugo y… Karin- dije con un toque de celos, Karin era la mejor amiga de Sasuke, él le contaba toooodo, para colmo ella fue la última ex novia de Sasuke, antes de comenzar a salir conmigo…

**Flash back**

-Hola… ¿cómo estás?- dije ya adentro de la habitación de Sasuke, eso fue hace 11 meses más o menos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, sin siquiera mirarme, seguía concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador

-Es que… la reunión de adultos está muy aburrida y yo…-baje la cabeza al no saber que decir- yo… tienes razón, ni se para que vine… lo siento- dije dando media vuelta, "que vergüenza"

-Espera- ordeno, yo me detuve al oír sus palabras- te devolveré los CDs que me prestaste

-Ah! Cierto… no lo recordaba

-Eres muy despistada Sakura-chan- se rio, yo lo mire embobada, nunca había visto esa sonrisa- ¿O tal vez… estas aquí porque quieres comenzar con lo de la otra vez?-me sonroje

-¿D-de que ha-ablas? Ese beso fue un error, estaba oscuro y-y pensé que eras Naruto- dije mirando hacia otra parte evitando que viera mi sonrojo. Lo que dije pareció enojarlo, ya que rompió el envase del CD con su mano. Lo dejo a un lado y se acercó a mí, a lo cual yo retrocedí instantáneamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan, me tienes miedo?

-Si…

-¿Por qué? Tu muy bien sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, nuca haría nada para lastimarte…- tomo mis manos entre las suyas- la verdad… es que… yo…- lo veía flaquear y dudar acerca de lo que iba a decir- yo… te quiero

-Sasuke… yo también te quiero

-No- aplasto mis manos más fuerte- te quiero… como mujer…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso, siempre te he querido más que una prima, desde pequeños, por eso hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento, yo odio que compartamos la sangre, odio tener que ocultarlo y odio… que no seas mía- mala idea tener la boca abierta, ya que provecho para besarme, era un beso suave y dulce, pero que se volvió más demandante, ya que mordió mi labio lo que le dio acceso a mi boca. Me levanto con de la cintura, haciendo que nuestras cabezas estén a la misma altura y que mis pies no tocaran el suelo. Al separarnos para tomar aire, lo mire a los ojos. Esos ojos negro que tanto amaba.

-Yo también… también te quiero… más que un primo- ese fue el comienzo de "algo", volvió a besarme pero esta vez avanzo conmigo hasta la cama, donde caímos, él encima mío, entre mis piernas, podía sentir su potente erección en mi sexo- Ah!- gemí al momento que el los froto-Sa-sasuke…- el seguía besándome, mientras acariciaba mi muslo con su mano- Sas…ke…yo… ¡No estoy lista!- grite y lo empuje con mis manos. Él se sentó en la cama y yo a lado de él, seguía muy agitada- Lo siento… pero aun no me siento preparada, pero… lo estaré, y tú serás el primero, lo prometo… solo espera un poco ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, está bien, no necesitas hacerlo, solo quería asegurarme de ser el primero- tomo mi mano con la suya- y bien, Sakura Haruno-chan, hija de la hermana de mi madre, mi prima, mi niña… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Solo no vuelva a mencionar lo de la prima, lo de la sangre y lo de –chan, aceptare

-De acuerdo, entonces…

-Sí, sí quiero- lo volví a besar pero esta vez puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aunque el sonido de su celular nos volvió a separar

-Es Karin- dijo en voz baja y contesto-Hola, si, si estoy, no, no lo he visto, eso no me importa- me miro aun con el teléfono en la oreja- sabes, tengo que hablar contigo, ahora, es importante, ¿puedes venir? Si, te espero- corto

-¿Tu novia?- pregunte

-Ex-novia-corrigió- era mi mejor amiga, pero nos volvimos novios hace poco, sé que entenderá, ahora que lo pienso, todas han sido un remplazo para no pensar en ti, pero no podía- volvió a besarme, me tomo de la cintura y me acomodo quedando el entre mis piernas nuevamente-

-¡Sakura, hora de irnos!- escuche a mi padre gritar, los dos nos sobresaltamos al escucharlo, no nos habíamos dado cuenta en las circunstancia que estábamos.

-Ya- le respondí- no-nos vemos, pronto- le di un beso de despedida y me levante

-Sí, hablare con Karin hoy y seré todo tuyo- se inclinó y me dio su beso de despedida- Nos vemos…

Salí de su habitación con el corazón en la mano, llegue al estacionamiento y me subí a la camioneta de mi papá.

Al día siguiente Sasuke me dijo que Karin lo tomo "muy bien" y que volvieron a ser amigos. También le conto de nuestra "situación" y ella dijo que nos apoyaría.

Yo lo sabía, la primera vez que nos vimos me di cuenta, con Sasuke era un pan de Dios, pero realmente… era una maldita zorra.

Fin del flash back

-Karin no va, es fin de semana de chicos, iremos a pescar

-Tú odias pescar

-Si pero me gusta el sushi recién hecho, te llevaría pero el idiota de Suigetsu podría intentar algo, y yo soy el único que puede intentar violarte

-¡No estés tan orgulloso de eso!

-Ah! Cierto ¿qué me ibas a decir sobre este fin de semana?

-¿Qué?... No, nada

-Bueno… - levanto una ceja- me voy, me dieron solo mitad de jornada libre, debo llegar rápido a la universidad- me movió a un lado y se levantó, me dio un beso de despedida- Adiós- solo escuche como se cerraba la puerta.

-¿No crees que debiste decirle que este fin se cumplen dos años de la muerte de tu mama? – me dijo Ino apoyada en una pared de la sala

-¿Debía decirle?- le pregunte

-¡Claro! Él debería estar contigo, tu padre está fuera de la ciudad y yo hare guardia en el hospital. Estarás sola…

-Está bien, seremos solo mama y yo- le dije sonriendo

-Además ¿Cuánto crees que dure esta relación que tienes con tu primo?- mi sonrisa se borró- ¿Crees que se casaran y tu padre les dará su bendición?

-Nunca he pensado sobre eso…-mentí

-Pero piénsalo, Sakura- se arrodillo, para quedar a mi altura y me miro frente a una frente - un día Sasuke-kun encontrara a alguien de su edad, se enamorara, pasaran los años y él querrá formar familia y tú tienes 16, cuando el madure, tu recién estarás terminando la adolescencia. Te quedaras estancada…

-Ino… ya para, por favor- sabía que esa era la verdad pero prefería no pensarlo, que mi relación con Sasuke, no sería para siempre…

-Solo digo, Sakura, prepárate para ese día- se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

-Ino idiota, no tenías que recordármelo- me dije a mi misma.

Ya eran vacaciones de verano y según mi padre, tenía que aprovecharlas, tengo todo el día copado, primero ir al curso de inglés, luego ir a la academia de danza, donde estaría allí por 8 horas diarias. A mi padre le interesaba que destaque mucho en el mundo artístico y así, poder regodearse con sus amigos. A las 6 de la tarde, tenía clases de francés y a las 8 de la noche regresaría a casa- suspire- menos tiempo con Sasuke… Lo menos que quería era que llegara el lunes.

.

.

Era lunes, 6 de la mañana, el sonido de mi celular me despertó.

Era un mensaje, de Karin…

"Sakura, siento mucho que Sasuke y tu hayan terminado, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas… **Sasuke y yo volvimos **¿no es genial?"

No puede ser, no podía ser, marque el número de Karin.

-Dime ahora de qué demonios estás hablando

-Lo que escuchaste, Sasuke y yo hemos estado saliendo este último mes, pero desde fin de semana ya es oficial

-Este fin de semana se fue de campamento

-Sí, fuimos los 4, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke y yo, hicimos una fogata y Sasuke me dijo todo lo que sentía alrededor del fuego. Fue tan romántico. Había olvidado que besaba muy bien- dijo con un toque de veneno- aunque siento mucho que hayan terminado…

-¡Sasuke y yo no hemos terminado!- la interrumpí

-¿Ah no? Eso dijo él…

-S-sasuke y yo no-no hemos…-me flaqueaba la voz

-¿No lo sabias? tal vez estaba… aguantado- se rio sarcásticamente- o puede ser que no lo satisfaces lo suficiente

-ustedes… ¡¿Lo hicieron?!- pregunte desesperada, sentía que las lágrimas estaba a punto de salir, solo escuche la risa burlona de Karin- contesta zorra ¡¿Lo hicieron?!

-Pregúntaselo tu misma, al parecer son muy unidos- colgó el teléfono, por mis mejillas se deslizaban las lágrimas. ¿Por eso no quería que fuera?

Es cierto, hace unos meses…

-Sasuke, unos amigos me dijeron… que… que te vieron con una chica en un restaurante, era… era rubia y muy bonita- Sentí el brazo de Sasuke tensarse- ¿está todo bien?

-Si- continuo mirando la película- se llama Shion, es compañera de la universidad…. Hacíamos un trabajo juntos- me miro y sonrió de lado- ¿estas celosa?

-N-no- me sonroje

-¿Así?- tomo mi cintura comenzando las cosquillas por ahí

Mierda… en ese momento me cambio el tema y yo como idiota no me di cuenta. Me recosté en posición fetal mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Es por eso que estaba tan parco... por eso no quería que lo fuera a visitar a su trabajo, ni a la universidad.

Mis lágrimas no se detenían, escuche un ruido, ¿ese era el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose?...

No… Era la puerta sonando, me imaginaba quien era, ese sonido tan fuerte de tocar…

-Sasuke…

.

.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Sasuke…- se acerco a mi plantándome un feroz beso- pasa…- el no dijo nada solo entro y se sento en el sillón. Me acerque y me sente a su lado. Las cosas se empezaron a poner incomodas ya que ni uno de los dos decía nada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas muy callada?-me pregunto Sasuke, yo solo atine a mirarlo, como dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿paso algo?

-No lo se- levante los hombres- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que normalmente eres un perico rosado andante- sonrio de lado, pero al no ver enojo fingido de mi parte pude ver como se tensaba- ¿En serio paso algo?

-Sasuke, quiero terminar- al parecer se sorprendio escucharlo, hasta a mi me sorprendio, es que no tuve ni tiempo de pensar que le diría. Se levanto del sillón bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con notoria furia

-Es que entre el francés, las clases de ballet y mi padre… yo ya no me siento cómoda ni libre y tu sabes que amo sentirme libre…-

-Sakura…- amenazo

-Ademas- volvi a tomar la palabra- eso de ser familia, me da asco, creo… creo que debemos terminarlo…

-¡¿Entiendes lo que dices?!

-No grites, sabes que odio eso

-¡¿Estas mandando a la mierda todo lo que tenemos?!-

-¡Tu lo hiciste!- también me levante

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cuando?

-¡Cuando te acostaste con karin!- él me miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo…

-Karin me llamo… dijo… dijo que "volvieron"- podía notar su asombro y su furia-…en el campamento- solte una risa ironica- parece que si te divertiste, pudiste pescar algo… al final- no pude evitar que se me escapara unas cuantas lagrimas y al parecer entro en su etapa de pánico, ya que me abrazo con fuerza

-Sakura, por favor, yo…. yo estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia- explicaba como un loco-Juugo trajo cervezas y Karin se apareció como a media noche del sábado, yo… yo lo siento- me apretó con mas fuerza, yo me deshice de su abrazo y lo mire

-Tal vez…- las lagrimas ya habian dejado de salir-… sea lo mejor

-Sakura…- lo tome de las manos y lo mire a los ojos

-Terminemos, Sasuke- sonreí, tal vez eso necesitaba para sentirme libre, tal vez si Sasuke se hubiera ido en ese momento, mi vida no hubiera sido tan complicada

Solte las manos de Sasuke con delicadeza, mientras él seguía mirando al suelo, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a la cocina

-Estas emociones fuertes de mañana… ¿No te dan sed?- me detuve al sentir su agarre en mi brazo, me volteo bruscamente, haciendo que chocara con su pecho

Como poseído empezó a besar mi cuello con desenfreno. Luego paso a mis labios.

-Sasuke, espera… no- dije cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, Sasuke no respondio solo me comenzó a retirar el polo del pijama que llevaba puesto en ese momento y dejo al descubierto mis senos cubiertos por mi sujetador, yo intente apartarlo pero tomo mis muñecas con fuerza. Enterro su cara en mi escote- Para Sasuke ¡Para!- le grite, el me ignoro, con una mano tomo mis dos muñecas, con la otra mano desabrochaba mi sostén y con su lengua lamia mis senos- Si no paras gritare ¡TE JURO QUE GRITARE! – le advertí

-Tsk- con su mano libre tapo mi boca, al notar que no podía hacer mucho, dejo de hacerlo, yo suspire, pensando que habia recapacitado, pero Sasuke tenia otros planes, me cargo en su hombro hasta mi habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y me arrojo sin delicadeza a la cama.

Estaba asustada, Sasuke y yo nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, Sasuke estaba como poseído y no tenia planes de detenerse.

Yo lo veía desde la cama, no se si sabia lo aterrada que estaba, se quito la playera si se posiciono encima de mi, volviendo a su tarea anterior, lamiendo mi seno, mientras con la otra mano tocaba el otro. Lamio uno hasta dejar el pezón completamente duro y prosiguió al siguiente.

-Sasuke, tu no quieres hacer esto- mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse- no estoy molesta por lo de Karin… Ah!... Solo no lo… Ah!... ¡No lo hagas!

-Callate- dijo contra mi seno, a lo que yo comence a botar pequeñas lagrimas, dejo un camino de saliva desde mis senos hasta mi ombligo el cual lamio con ferocidad, me quito el pantalón y las bragas.

Rodamos en la cama quedando yo encima de él, con una mano tomo mi cintura y con la otra bajo hasta mi intimidad, podía ver los ojos de Sasuke, llenos de lujuria y deseo, aunque en el fondo se notaba la furia acumulada.

-Ah! ¡Para, para!- le dije cuando sus dedos encontraron mi botón, el miraba todas mis expresiones, realmente en ese momento no sabia si gemia de placer o de dolor, creo que ambas. Aunque sabia que aunque dijera algo, no se detendría.

-Ah!- gemi cuando uno de sus dedos entraron en mi

-Tu boca dice cosas, pero tu cuerpo dice otras, estas muy humeda, Sakura- cambio de mano, pero esta vez me penetro con dos dedos. Senti su otra mano en mi trasero- Siempre ame esta parte de ti- dijo besando mi cuello

-Para, por favor- rogué

-Hoy te hare mia por aquí- enterro sus dedos mas adentro de mi vagina, a lo que recibió un gemido de mi parte- y otro dia por aquí-dijo metiendo su dedo con mis fluidos por mi ano, a lo que si escucho un desgarrador grito.

Él seguía masturbándome, yo seguía gritando y miles de imágenes de mi tomada de la mano con Sasuke pasaban por mi cabeza.

Volvimos a girar sobre la cama. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y volvi a gemir mas fuerte que antes.

-Parece que ya te corriste- lamio un poco de los fluidos en mi vagina, a lo que yo me arquee- pero aun me falta a mi- volvió a tomar mis labios, pudiendo sentir yo mis propios fluidos, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se sacaba los boxers. Me quede viendo el miembro excitado de Sasuke, esa cosa no entraría en mi, era demasiado grande. Se posiciono entre mis piernas, yo las cerré automáticamente, pero él volvió a abrirlas, agarro su miembro y lo coloco en mi entrada

-¡Sasuke! eso va a dolerme, no quiero, por favor- ignoro mi comentario, entrando de una sola estocada, rompiendo la barrera que me hacia virgen de una- Ahh!- grite, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, me beso evitando que gritara mas, se separo de mi y lo escuchaba gruñir, todavía lo sentía posicionándose en mi interior, seguía doliendo, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Sakura… eres… tan estrecha- gimio- voy a moverme

-No, no lo hagas, duele- el pelinegro empezo a moverse, primero lento y después mas rápido.

Dolia… dolia mucho, no se si era por que estaba siendo obligada pero ese dolor raramente se mezclaba con el placer.

-Sa-kura- gruñía, mientras me seguía penetrando

-¡Para! Sasuke, duele… duele- pero a él no le importaba, solo seguía penetrándome con mas fuerza

-No te dejare ir- volvió a besarme- eres mia…

Tomo mis muñecas, contra la cama, mientras me seguía penetrando

-Sasuke- gemi, hasta yo me sorprendi, habia alcanzado el placer de todas esas acciones

-Sakura… me corro- me dijo aumentado el ritmo

-No te corras dentro- le grite, pero fue en vano sentí su liquido caliente llenarme por dentro

-Sakura- gruño al momento de correrse, su miembro se sentía flácido pero igual de grande en mi interior. Pense que ya habíamos terminado cuando sentí que su amigo volvia a ponerse erecto.

Sasuke me levanto, aun unidos por los sexos y se sento en el sofá que estaba en mi habitación.

Al momento de sentarse, se hundio mas en mi, haciéndome sentir como si me rompiera por dentro. Grite desenfrenadamente cuando me hizo cabalgarlo, hasta que volvi a alcanzar el orgasmo y Sasuke me siguio después. Salio de mi y me tomo en brazos, colocándome en la cama, aun podía sentir el liquido caliente de Sasuke en mi interior. Él se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con la frazada, yo temblaba ligeramente. Me abrazo por la espalda.

-Siempre seras mia, Sakura, de hoy en adelante…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- seguía llorando

-No llores, por favor- me pidió pegándose mas a mi- no me gusta cuando lo haces

-Te dije que me dolia y no me escuchaste, ¡te dije! Que aun no estaba lista- sollocé mientras me cubría la cara con la frazada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque te amo… no soportaría perderte

-No lo entiendo…- voltee a verlo-

-Tenia que demostrarte que lo que paso con Karin no fue nada, demostrarte cuanto te amo, hacerte el amor - ¿era cierto?, entonces si Sasuke habia tenido sexo con Karin, y conmigo habia hecho él amor, ¿eso significaba que me amaba?- Te amo- susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Senti a Sasuke despertarse después de varias horas, yo no pude dormir, creo que la razón era muy clara.

-¿No pudiste dormir?- me pregunto- lo siento… fui muy rudo aun sabiendo que fue tu primera vez- me beso la cabeza- no lo volveré hacer

-Yo aun… quiero terminar…

-No terminaras conmigo Sakura, porque desde hoy eres MI mujer- volte a mirarlo

-No es como si nos hubiéramos casado, Sasuke

-Entonces te hare el amor en la calle, para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mia- suspire, era tan necio

-No usamos protección, no tomo la pastilla y te corriste dentro, idiota, ¿Qué pasara si quedo embarazada?

-Entonces "papá" trabajara para mantener a los 3- por un momento sentí ternura por una vida junto a Sasuke y un pequeño Uchiha pero volvi a la realidad donde mi primo era mi novio con el que habia tenia sexo casi obligadamente y posiblemente saldría embarazada a los 16 años

-No es tan fácil- susurre

-Vente a vivir conmigo- me propuso, aunque no me viera, yo abri los ojos sorprendia- quiero regresar a casa y verte sentada sobre mi mesa todos los días- me susurro sensualmente al oido

-Estas demente, y ¿Qué? ¿dejare la escuela también, para tener sexo contigo todos los días?- me levante tome su ropa y se la arroje

-Hacimos el amor, Sakura- corrigio

-Todavía me queda tiempo para ir al ballet, deberias irte antes que llegue Ino- me en cerré en el baño para tomar una ducha, al salir Sasuke no estaba en la habitación, me cambie la ropa para ir a bailar y sali a la sala, donde me lo encontré tomando un café- te dije que te fueras- dejo su café en la mesa, agarro su saco y abrió la puerta.

-Te amo, Sakura, te llamare luego- concluyo saliendo

"Sasuke me ama, ¿verdad?"

Al momento en el que se fue, me sente en el suelo y empecé a llorar, me sentía confundida e impotente de no poder hablar de esto que habia sucedido con nadie. Porque si le decía a mi papá iba a estar en serios problemas, si le decía a Ino ella me diría "te lo dije" y ya no podía hablar con Sasuke.

"Pero yo no sabia si lo seguía amando"

Regrese a mi habitación a tomar mi maleta y Sali a tomar en autobús para ir a la academia de baile, a la cual iba desde que tenia 3 años.

Entre y deje mi tarjeta de identificación en la entrada, en el primer piso estaban los vestuarios, en el segundo piso, estaban los estudios para básicos. En el tercero los intermedios y los avanzados en el cuarto. Pero en el quinto piso era donde se encontraba la magia, allí se quedaban todos los del elenco y podían usar los estudios cuando ellos querían, o cuando necesitaba desahogarme.

Al llegar al quinto piso, me encontré a mi rubio amigo y antiguo prometido Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, para mala suerte.

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde te habias metido? Es muy tarde- Naruto tenia 21 años,era el nieto de Jiraya, el fundador de esa prestigiosa escuela de danza, a mi parecer, el rubio era el mejor bailarin de contemporáneo, ya que cuano su madre fallecio, llore al verlo bailar, pudo expresar sus sentimientos. A Sasuke no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con él, y como tenia mucha influencia en mi padre, lo convencio de Naruto no era un buen partido para mi. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no hubiera descubierto que amaba a Sasuke, porque lo amaba ¿cierto?- Tenemos a un chico nuevo…

-¿Va a entrar a básico?

-Ha pedido una audición para entrar en el elenco

-Sin práctica ni constancia es imposible

-Eso lo decidirá el jurado

-¿A que clase a pedido entrar?

-Contemporáneo, Hip-hop y… ballet

-¿Ballet? Entonces Konan lo destruirá- Konnan era la mejor profesora de ballet y la mejor bailarina

-Konan no puede venir, tiene una fuerte gripe… por eso te he estado llamando toda la mañana, quiero que la cubras, ya que eres su asistente.

-No puedo hacerlo, solo tengo 16 años

-Pero eres muy buena, tanto en ballet como en contemporáneo y hip hip ¿Quién mejor que tu?

-Sasori- respondi con gracia

-Sasori estará de jurado

-Pero él es un idiota

-Ya aprendio a hacer el "Alf"

-No se vale, ese todavía no me sale

-Eso te pasa por no venir el ultimo mes- dijo como todo un profesor

-Ya…

-Acompañame, él ya debe estar preparado- me llevo a un studio donde habia una mesa larga, tres sillas, donde en una estaba sentado el idiota de Sasori, un pelirrojo de 19 años y un vestuario. Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que el novato se dignara a salir.

-Gaara no Sabaku, estamos listos para tu audicion- hablo Naruto, del vestuario salio un chico alto, no tanto como Sasuke, con ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo igual al de Sasori. Él cual bufo al verlo

-Soy Gaara no Sabaku, tengo 15 años

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, de danza contemporánea, él es Sasori no Akatsuna, de hip hop, y ella es la hermosa Sakura Haruno de ballet, no quiero que la mires- dijo con cierto celo fingido

-Ella se ve muy joven para ser jurado- hablo irrespetuosamente

-Te lo dije- le susurre a Naruto

-Es la mejor en lo que hace, asi que cállate y baila

-Muéstrame lo que tienes, novato- lo rete

Comenzo a bailar, manejaba muy bien el hip hop, lo que al parecer molestaba cada vez mas a Sasori, pero le dio su aprobación, siguio el contemporáneo, a lo que Naruto aplaudio complacido, pasándolo también, solo quedaba el ballet, pero era un si cerrado. Él novato era bueno y pedante, sobre todo pedante.

-Has pasado la audicion- le dijo Naruto- pasemos a la entrevista- Sakura ¿quieres empezar con la preguntas?

-De acuerdo, Novato dime… ¿Por qué bailas? ¿Cuál es tu motivo de querer audicionar para esta academia?- parecio pensarlo un rato

-Todo bailarin sabe, que ser técnicamente perfecto no basta… tenemos que saber porque bailamos… para mi, es estar conectado…

-¿Conectado?- pregunte, me gustaba la forma de pensar de este chico

-Con la persona que me inspira, siento que si bailo, no la olvidare y ella… ella no me olvidara- dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos

-Estas dentro- gritaron Sasori y Naruto emocionados por las palabras del pelirrojo

-Sakura parece que ya tienes nueva pareja de ballet- me dijo Naruto

-Pero mi pareja eres tu

-Es que…- se acerco a mi oído- Hinata va a inscribirse en la clase y en serio quiero quiero ser su pareja

-De acuerdo- termine aceptando

-Bien-dijo Naruto- estudio 4, 5 horas de ensayo del lago de los cisnes

-¿5 horas?- grite

-Tienes que recuperar el mes perdido, estas fuera de forma

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda?- le volvi a gritar

-6 horas ensayando

-Callate- me grito Gaara en el oído

-Hmp

.

Despues de ensayar 6 horas, me despedi de Gaara y me fui al vestidor del 5 piso, no iba a bajar con la ropa sudada. Al salir des vestuario, me encontré con muchas chicas pegadas al vidrio. Me acerque a ver que era lo que las tenia tan entretenidas, era Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en su camioneta, estacionado al frente de la academia. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y en la puerta estaba Sasuke, quien se acerco a mi y me planto un fuerte y húmedo beso.

-Oigan, no se permiten cochinadas en la academia- reclamo con gracia Naruto

-Hmp, vámonos Sakura

-Espera, déjame recoger mi tarjeta- dije y camine hasta la recepción

.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? Estas muy tenso

-No me gusta que Sakura venga a este lugar- dijo mirando a los chicos que salían

-Solo tienes miedo que Sakura se pueda enamorar de otro chico, eres muy celoso con tu novia de 16 años- le dijo con burla el rubio, Sasuke suspiro

-Al menos me siento mas tranquilo que tu seas su pareja de baile

-Ah cierto, hoy Sakura cambio de pareja

-¿Qué? ¿y quien es su nueva pareja?

-Él pelirrojo con el que esta hablando…

.

Tome mi tarjeta y lo coloque es mi bolso, al voltear me choque con Gaara.

-Auch, eso dolio, idiota, Ah! Eres tu novato- salude a Gaara- ¿Ya te dieron tu identificación?

-A eso venia- se apoyo en el escritorio con una mano- Bailas muy bien- me sonrio

-Gracias, tu también… es difícil bailar con alguien que no conoces, pero lo hiciste muy facil

-Entonces… dime ¿Por qué bailas? ¿Cuál es tu motivo de querer bailar para esta academia?- repitió las preguntas que yo le habia hecho

-Antes bailaba para satisfacer a mi padre, cada vez que bailaba y ganaba un premio, mi padre sonreía y me trataba como un trofeo, pero cuando no ganaba las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Un dia entre en razón y decidi ya no bailar para mi padre, bailaría para sentirme libre-sonrei un poco para mi misma- Ahora… creo… que también bailo para estar conectada… para mi… mis amigos me inspiran…

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti- dijo de repente

-¿Qué?- pregunte aterrada

-Es broma- se burlo- ya lo dije, hay una persona a la que no quiero olvidar- sonrio a la nada

-Seremos pareja desde ahora, llevémonos bien- le extendi la mano, cuando nuestras manos estaban a punto de juntarse, otra mano agarro la del pelirrojo y la solto bruscamente-Sasuke- lo llame, ya que estaba fulminando a Gaara con la mirada

-Vamonos, Sakura- tomo mi bolso y me jalo de la muñeca

-Sasuke, suéltame- le dije tratando de safarme- duele…

-Sasuke, suelta a Sakura-chan ahora, la estas lastimando- le reprendio Naruto quien nos siguio hasta afuera, Sasuke me metio en la camioneta y cerro la puerta del copiloto

-No te metas, Naruto- escuche que le dijo antes de meterse también al auto y arrancar

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte un tanto asustada, al ver que apretaba el mando con fuerza y conducia muy rápido, no me contesto- Tengo que ir a mis clases…

Se estaciono, en el aparcamiento de un edificio y me miro furioso.

-Parece que ya eres muy amiga de tu pareja de baile

-¿Qué?

-No me vas a agarrar de imbécil, ¿crees que puedes engañarme?- me tomo de los brazos zarandeándome con fuerza- ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me ponga los cuernos, Sakura! ¡Siempre me querras solo a mi!- grito con fuerza

-¡Te quiero solo a ti!

-¡Entonces no actúes como regalada!

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le grite, él levanto la mano, yo cerre los ojos fuertemente, esperando que llegue el golpe

-Lo siento, lo siento- me abrazocon fuerza, yo volvi a temblar

-¿I-ibas a golpearme?- tartamudee

-No claro que no, nunca haría eso, solo que me puse muy celoso porque no quiero que me dejes, me da miedo perderte- me apretaba con fuerza, yo empece a llorar, realmente me habia asustado mucho- No llores, no te volveré a gritar, lo prometo- dijo antes de besarme

"Lo prometo son palabras importante ¿no?"

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Las cosas se pudieron un poco fuerte

Gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios

Nos leemos en la proxima :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Sasuke…- dije desasiéndome de su abrazo, en un momento rápido me atrajo a él, sentándome en sus piernas

-Eres tan bonita- paso sus dedos por mis cortos y rosados cabellos, mientras unia nuestros labios en un salvaje beso, nos separamos por falta de aire, solo un hilo de saliva unia muestras bocas- Vamos a mi departamento- susurro, abriendo la puerta del auto

-Espera…- él levanto una ceja- yo… a mi…- me sonroje

-¿A ti?- pregunto algo desesperado

-Me… me duele mi…- me toque la parte inferior del estómago- ya sabes… por lo de la mañana- él suspiro

-Tienes razón… estuvo muy fuerte… lo siento- me dio una de esas dulces sonrisas que solo usaba conmigo, porque yo era especial para él ¿verdad?

-Llevame a mi casa ¿si?- cerro la puerta y me volvió a acomodar en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Es tan necesario que vayas a esa academia de baile?- pregunto mientras conducia

-Sabes que amo bailar… me hace sentir libre

-Hmp… como quieras- dijo mas para él mismo, estaciono a lado del edificio donde viva Ino

-Bueno…- susurre algo deseperada, al parecer no tenia intenciones de despedirse "correctamente"- …nos vemos luego- abri la puerta avergonzada por esperar algo

-Sakura- sentí el jalar de su brazo, voltee la cabeza encontrándome con sus labios junto a los mios, al separarnos juntamos nuestras frente- Vendre mañana… a recogerte

-¿Y la universidad?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo… algunos poderes- me mostro esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante, que me ponía nerviosa pero extrañamente atraída hacia él

-Adios

-Te amo- dijo serio antes de que bajara

-Yo tambien- respondi sin mirarlo

-Yo tambien… ¿Qué?- rei un poco al pensar que Sasuke jugaba como yo lo hacia con él, pero al voltear a verlo note en sus ojos que **no estaba jugando**

-Te amo, ta-tambien te amo- tartamudee, antes de salir del auto, camine un poco rápido hacia la puerta del edificio, voltee a ver la camioneta de Sasuke que seguía estacionada, entre en este y por el vidrio vi a Sasuke recién arrancando su auto.

Habia pasado una semana, Sasuke todos los días iba a recogerme para llevarme a la academia y después venia a recogerme exactamente a la hora de salida. Era extraño…

Suspire tranquila ya adentro del edificio, tome el ascensor, al llegar al piso de Ino, saque las llaves de mi bolso para poder abrir la puerta.

Joder, papa se enteraría que no fui ni al Ingles ni al Frances toda la semana. Me valia, yo igual no quería tomar esos cursos. La verdad siempre me habia imaginado viviendo en una familia mormal, con una madre que prepare galletitas y un padre que me enseñara a andar en bicicleta, hasta un estúpido hermano a quien molestar. Lastimosamente vivía en una realidad en la que mi madre estaba muerta, pero siempre le tuvo miedo a la cocina, ya que su padre se quito la vida en una, y mi padre era un hombre pegado a los negocios, que no le interesaba mucho su familia, cual primera y única hija fue un error, que esperaba que pudiera casarla con el mejor postor, para que asi su inexperta sucesora no llevara a la bancarrota todo lo que habia creado. Y el hermano, ese era un caso perdido ya que un dia mi padre le dijo a mi madre que su embarazo fue horrible y que ya no quería tener mas hijos.

Si, mi vida era una porquería, y solo tenia 16, no se si hacia mucho alboroto o si era la estúpida adolescencia…

-Sakura ¿que es esto?-Ino estaba furiosa parada frente a la puerta con mi sabana en su mano

-Una sabana…

-No me trates como una idota, Sakura, lo encontré en la ropa sucia, con esta mancha de sangre ¡¿lo hiciste con Sasuke?!- volvió a preguntar, volvi a mirar la sabana donde se hallaba una pequeñas manchitas de sangre seca, la evidencia de lo que habia pasado la mañana del lunes… Mierda

-Si- respondi desviando la mirada

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- grito con mas fuerza—prometiste no hacerlo, dijiste que aun no estabas lista, yo te crei, por eso dejaba que el imbécil de Sasuke pasara a la casa, los dejaba solos, los ayudaba, porque pensé que en tu cabeza de adolescente sabias lo que querías y que esperarías mas, ¡que respetarías tus propias palabras!

-¡¿Y si dejas de gritar?!- tambien alce la voz- ¡la cabeza me esta matando! ¡Y si lo hice, ya, me equivoque, pero no puedo arrepentirme por siempre, Ino! ¡Lo que paso paso y no puedes cambiar eso!

-Te dejo vivir en mi casa ¿asi me lo pagas? ¿Traicionando mi confianza? Sakura, no te portes como una niña…

-¡Pues asi es! ¡Soy una niña!

-¡Despues de lo que hiciste esta mañana ya no lo eres!

-No me jodas, Ino- dije tratando de tratando de terminar esa discusión

-Escuchame bien, Sakura- amenazo- No se si te quedo claro cuando te mudaste a vivir aquí, mientras vivas en esta casa vives bajo mis reglas ¿entendido?

-Entonces no viviere en tu casa- grite mientras me dirigía mi habitación

-¿Qué haras? ¿Te iras tambien de aquí? ¿Cómo te fuiste de tu casa?- camino detrás mio

-Si eso es lo que hace falta, eso hare- puse la maleta sobre la cama

-¿Por que siempre has querido crecer tan rápido? Siempre he sido como tu hermana mayor, te he aconsejado sobre todo hasta que un dia dejaste de hablarme, Antes eras alegre, aunque tu madre ya no estuviera, seguías viniendo a mi ¿Qué cambio?

-Yo cambien, Ino ¡Yo! Me di cuenta que la vida no era un estúpido cuento de hadas- ponía mas ropa en la pequeña maleta

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Sakura- suplico Ino como ultimo recurso- ¿Quieres que pasemos mas tiempo juntas? ¿Necesitas hablar? ¿Necesitas llorar? ¿Qué quieres de mi, Sakura? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡A mama!- me desmorone llorando al suelo, las lagrimas caian sin mi permiso, era algo que ya estaba guardando desde hace tiempo, cuando fallecio mi madre, llore un par de días, luego de eso, supuestamente aprendi a superarlo, pero ya no quería seguir engañándome mas, ya habían pasado 2 años, Ino se agacho a abrazarme

-Lo siento- susurro- creo que me pase de la raya- asentí despacio y un poco feliz- ven –ayudo a pararme- te preparare un chocolate caliente

-Ino, es verano y hace calor- me rei aun con el resago del llanto

-Entonces será un chocolate frio- respondio con gracia

.

-¿Y como fue?- pregunto ya sentadas en la sala y yo con el chocolate en las manos

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sabes… eso

_doloroso-_pense- Bien- dije sin muchas ganas

-¿Te dolio mucho? Porque si dolio, dime y lo mato

-No, Ino, tranquila estuvo… bien… No me siento comoda hablando de esto- susurre ya muy sonrojada

-Pero ya eres una mujer, es algo importante- sonrio- aunque no este de acuerdo

-Supongo…

-Tu padre llamo en la tarde…

-¿Y?- pregunte sin mucho interés

-Quiere que regreses a casa

-Pues que siga queriendo ¿no?- me levante y fui hacia la cocina- gracias por chocolate, Ino- sonrei- tengo sueño, ire a dormir- me acerque y le di un rápido abrazo- buenas noches

-Buenas noches- respondio ella, que aun seguía tomando su café

-Ino- la llame antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación

-Dime- la escuche contestar

-¿Tu- tu crees que… deberia regresar?

-Debes hacer lo que mejor creas

-De acuerdo- respondi entrando a la habitación

.

-Solo uno- pedia él pequeño niño con cabello azabache

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo… eso son cosas que los grandes hacen

-Solo uno- volvió a repetir-

"pero **yo no quiero"**

-Sasuke-kun, no respiro- decía en medio del beso, al parecer no me escuchaba

-No le digas a nadie ¿si? Será nuestro secreto

"¿Por qué?"

-Porque tu tienes seis y yo doce

"¿Y eso es extraño?"

-Yo no lo creo, pero ellos si, además del hecho que… **somos familia**

-Como madre e hija, no nos guardaremos secretos ¿si? Nos contaremos todo

"¿Todo?"

-¿Sakura?¿Por que lloras?

"**Yo no quiero mentir mas**"

-Sasuke-kun y yo no besamos, él dice que… que lo hace porque **me quiere y**… yo tambien**"**

"**No debi decir eso"**

-Era nuestro secreto…

"¿Sasuke?"

-No debiste decírselo a nadie…

"No te acerques"

-¡Yo **te amaba**!

**-¡**No!-

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ah!- desperté sobresaltada y totalmente sudada, Ino estaba parada al lado mio, mirándome preocupada

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- trate de regular mi respiración y sonreí- fue solo una pesadilla- me dije a mi misma

-¿Segura?

-Bebo… debo ir a hablar con mi padre- me levante rápidamente para meterme en la ducha

-¡¿Segura que estas bien?!- grito Ino afuera de la puerta

-SI- le respondi de igual forma

-Entonces deboo ir a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche- escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, al fin "sola"

.

-¿Esta mi papa?- pregunte al canoso hombre, que era el mayordomo principal de la mansión Haruno

-Buenos días, Seño…

-¿Esta mi papa?- pregunte impaciente ya adentro de la casona

-Esta en su estudio

-Papa- abri la puerta sin tocar encontrándome con la escena mas asquerosa que vi en mi vida, la "novia" de mi papa sentada en sus piernas… besándose.

FlashBack

-¿Hola?- salude a mi padre sentándose en un sofa de la sala con con una pelinegra de más o menos 20 años- ¿Quién es?- le pregunte cuando vi que la tomaba de la mano

Kizashi Haruno, era un hombre alto, de 38 años, guapo, no lo podía negar, cabello rojo corto y ojos color miel, un gran magnate de los negocios… y mi padre. Despues de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre y yo no nos comunicábamos mucho, bueno menos que antes.

-Sakura, ella- le sonrio a la chica- es Midori

-No han pasado ni dos años ¿y ya quieres reemplazar a mamá? Entonces si me muero, me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaras en reemplazarme- me burle de él- ¿1 semana o 1 mes?- me levante del sofa, no quería escuchar la estúpida conversación de mi papá

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, vuelve a tomar asiento- hablo firme y me tire al sofa

-¿y bien?

-Hemos estado saliendo por 4 años y creemos que ya es tiempo de…

"No"

-…casarnos

-¿no es genial?- me comento feliz la chica

-Me importa muy… espera… ¿u-ustedes han estado saliendo po-por cuatro año? mi mamá mu-murio hace 1 año

-Sakura, no es lo que estas pensado, te explicare

-El doctor dijo- me pare bruscamente y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos- el doctor dijo que mamá murió por depresión

-No, Sakura, ella ya lo sabia…. Solo queríamos una oportunidad para decirte

-¡¿Ella lo sabia?!- pregunte desespera, el me miro preocupado- Tu… ¡Tu mataste a mi mamá!- le grite como una loca

-Tranquila, hija- solto la mano de midori y se levanto para abrazarme, yo retrocedi ante su intento

-¡No me llames asi! Yo no soy tu hija… ¡Tu mataste a mi mamá!

-Eso no es cierto…- trataba de defenderse

-Ella te amaba, siempre te amo y tu… ¡Tu le hiciste esto!- las lagrimas se hicieron notar, podía sentir mi cara empapada y mi cerebro palpitar

-Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado- dijo desesperado

-¿Qué? Ella me dijo… que los dos estaban muy enamorados por eso…

-No, disculpa- se arrepintió de lo dicho- no quise decir eso, yo también quería mucho a tu madre

-Tu nunca la amaste, solo querias él dinero de su familia

-¡No!

-¡La embarazaste para atarla a ti!

-¡No!

-¡Hasta yo fui parte del plan!- corri escaleras arriba

-¡Sakura!- grito mi padre siguiéndome

Entre desesperada a mi habitación, saque mi maleta de viaje y coloque una gran cantidad de ropa adentro, al igual que algunos libros de la escuela.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Me voy

-Eres menor de edad… ¡no puedes irte cuando se te de la gana!

-Mirame- lo rete, saliendo de la habitación

-¡¿Y a donde iras?!- grito detrás mio, todo siendo observado por la novia

-A lo de Ino- abri la puerta mientras el me seguía

-Sakura…- me tomo del brazo- eres mi hija…

-Pero para mi… tu no eres mi padre- me solto y note en sus ojos la tristeza de ser rechazado por su propia sangre- escucha, esto me ha tomado de sorpresa y yo… no creo que estaba lista… déjame pensar ¿si?

-De acuerdo

-De acuerdo- dije subiendo al taxi

Fin del Flasback

.

.

Despues de eso, solo hablaba con él por teléfono, y cuando venia a bucarme Ino lo decía que no estaba.

Pero una vez…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- le pregunto burlona, me habia intersectado al salir del estudio de baile- ¿Qué edad tiene esa chica?

-23 años…

-¿Lo ves? Ella se esta aprovechando de ti, solo quiero tu dinero… o el de mi mamá- segui caminando

-Eso no es verdad…

-Di lo que quieras, papá, sigue con tu linda interesada…

.

.

-Sakura…- susurro mi padre, bajando a la chica de sus piernas

-¿Puedes salir?- le pregunte grosera a la pelinegra

-¿Podrias ser un poco mas educada?- pregunto él

-No, ahora tu- la señale- ¿no me escuchaste? ¡Vete!- grite

La chica se sobresalto y salio corriendo.

-¿Qué necesitas? Para que te hayas dignado a venir hasta acá, debe ser algo grande- se acomodo mejor en su silla y se coloco detrás del escritorio- Toma asiento

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime… sabes que no me gusta ir por las ramas

-Cuando yo tenia como 6, yo y Sasuke… ya sabes…- fruncio el ceño- nos queríamos… mucho ¿recuerdas?

-Él era solo un niño, no sabia lo que hacia- claro olvide que él era su favorito

-Pero él tenia 12, yo era la que no sabia lo que hacia, es un poco enfermo ¿no lo crees?- lo rete

-Tu primo no es un enfermo- me rei

-Lo se…

-¿De eso querias hablar?

-Cuando mamá lo supo, ella te lo dijo, y entonces hablaron con su papa ¿verdad? Pero… yo no lo vi por 2 años mas o menos, ¿Qué le paso?

-¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Hace unos días… estuve algo nostálgica

-Bien… Sasuke recibio sesiones privadas de un psicólogo profesional en su casa, 2 veces por semana durante tres años.

-Asi que fue eso…- dije pensativa

-¿Cuando vas a volver a casa?

-Hmp, no vine a hablar de eso

.

.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba y tocaba la puerta el pelinegro- ¡Sakura, abre la puerta! ¡Si no abres, voy a derribarla! ¡uno! ¡dos! ¡tres!- como sea abrio la puerta- ¡Sakura! – grito ya adentro- Aquí no hay nadie… y dejo su celular- se dijo a si mismo- ¿Dónde podrá estar?- estaba ya mas que deseperado- Ino…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- respondio la rubia desde la otra línea

-¿Dónde esta Sakura, no estaba en su academia y tampoco en el apartamento? ¿Dónde esta?

-ah… eso… fue a ver a su padre- no espero a que la rubia terminara, se apresuro a bajar por el ascensor

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo te casas con la aprovechadora o interesada?

-Este año, y no le digas asi

-Como sea…

-No estas tarde para el ingles y para todo

- De eso quería hablarte… no ire ni al ingles, ni al francés, al baile, si ya que a mi me gusta y tu puedes seguir regocijándote con tus amigos de los premios de tu hija

-Invierto mucho dinero en ti, no puedes malgastarlo

- Lo voy a hacer, Adios papá- dije saliendo de la oficina

-Sakura Haruno, yo…- dijo saliendo detrás mio

-Sasuke…- me sorprendi al encontrarlo en la entrada

-Sasuke, hola hijo, entra entra…- saludo mi padre

-No te preocupes, tio, ya nos íbamos

-¿Ibamos?- pregunto Kizashi

-Llevare a Sakura a sus clases

-Excelente, entonces vayan- nos empujo fuera- es bueno que tengas a Sasuke, es como un hermano mayor ¿no?- se dirigio a mi, Sasuke me miro fijamente

-Supongo- conteste seca

-Me preocupaste- me abrazo ya adentro del auto, tenia lunas paralizadas

-Lo siento

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo serio, me solto y tomo el timon

-¿Me llevaras a mis clases?

- Tengo algo mejor…

.

.

-Sasuke- gemia, mientras sentía su miembro en mi interior, estábamos en su apartamento, él sentado en el sofa y yo… encima. Me hacia cabalgarlo ya que yo aun era muy inexperta.

-Sakura- gimo el azabache con su voz grave, con su boca tomo uno de mis senos, lo cual provoco tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás

-¡Ah! Sasuke

-Eso es linda, me encanta como suena- decía contra mi pecho

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- Gemi al sentir como mis paredes vaginales se contraían contra su miembro

-Sakura- un par de cabalgadas mas y tambien llego al clímax

Me cargo aun unidos por nuestros sexos, entro a la habitación y me deposito delicadamente en la cama. Gemi al momento en que saco su miembro dentro mio. Se acostó a lado mio y nos cubrió con la frasada.

-Te amo, Sakura- me miro

-Yo tambien te amo- me gire para verlo

-Vente a vivir conmigo… ahora si, de verdad

-Yo.._. _voy a pensarlo- dije antes de caer dormida

.

.

-No me toques- la voz de Sasuke me hizo levantame, mire el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde

-¿Por qué susurras? ¿esta aquí verdad?- la voz de una chica susurrando llamo mi atención, me levante de la cama y me puse la camisa blanca de Sasuke que estaba sobre la silla, me acerque a la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta.

-Si, y esta durmiendo, asi que baja la voz- tambien le susurro Sasuke- asi que… ¿Qué quieres?

-Creo que…

Trate de mirar a la chica mejor, es era…

-…estoy embaraza

"Karin"

.

_._

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4

0CAPITULO 4

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si, Sasuke- dije entrando a la sala- ¿Qué quiere decir?- él se sorprendio al verme

-Esto no te incumbe, Sakura, regresa al cuarto

-¿Que no me incumbe? ¡¿que mierda sucede?!

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Regresa al cuarto!- bramo desesperado

-No…- rete

-Ven aquí- tomo mi brazo con fuerza, llevándome a rastras a la habitación

-Sasuke, me lastimas- me queje, me arrojo a la habitación

-¡Y quédate aquí!- grito furioso antes de cerrarla con el pestillo

-¿Sasuke?- dije tratando de abrir la puerta- ¡déjame salir! ¡Sasuke! ¡abre la puerta!- mi corazón se estrujaba, dolia, dolia mucho y no sabia que hacer. Karin estaba embarazada ¿de Sasuke? Las lagrimas, las lagrimas salen… ¿no salen? ¿Por qué no salen?

.

.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto él furioso

-Bueno… no… pero me he sentido… rara y…

-Pues entonces no vengas a joderme por cosas que ¡No sabes, maldita zorra!- lo siguiente que se escucho fue la sonora cacheta que Sasuke le proporciono a la pelirroja- Ve acerté los malditos análisis… cuando tengas la respuesta vuelves ¿entendiste?- Karin puso una mano en su mejilla roja, y asintió lentamente- hasta entonces… no quiero ver tu maldita cara, vete, por tu culpa hora tengo un problema innecesario

-¿Me llamaras?- pregunto la pelirroja abriendo la puerta

-Solo si te necesito- dijo sin mucho interés, pero no importaba eso, esa sola frase le saco un sonrisa a Karin, entonces si la llamaría

-Sakura…- susurro

.

.

-Sakura…- susurro al entrar a la habitación- lo que suscedio…

-Me voy- dije ya cambiada, tomando mis cosas

-No lo entiendes, lo que paso fue… que…- trataba de desviarme la mirada- Karin…

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! ¡idiota!

-Sakura…

-¡Imbecil!

-¡Y si te calmas un poco!- grito tambien

-¡No quiero calmar! ¡infiel! ¡maldito pedófilo!- los golpes que le daba, era inútil, resbalaban en su cuerpo

-Callate o no respondo- agarro mis muñecas con fuerza

-¡Te odio!

-¡Callate!- como la otra vez levanto su mano, con intenciones de estrellarla en mi mejilla, pero esta vez el golpe… si llego

Mi rostro ladeado, mi mejilla roja y la cara de asustado se Sasuke, era la combinación perfecta para el dramático momento que estaba viviendo.

-Me golpeaste- dije perpleja tocando mi mejilla

-Yo lo siento- dijo abrasándome- entre en pánico y no sabia que hacer, te amo Sakura, te amo

-Sueltame- susurre un tanto asustada

-No…

-Me golpeaste – susurre perdida

-¡No fue mi intención!

-¡Sueltame!

-¡No!- se deslizo hasta quedarse arrodillado abrasándome por la cintura- lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, te lo juro… no lo volveré a hacer solo no te vayas

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunte un tanto sorprendida al sentir mi blusa humeda

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, te amo y no te dejare ir, y porque tu tambien me amas, me perdonaras ¿verdad?- su mirada era suplicante

-¿Y Karin? ¿Esta embarazada?

-Claro que no, es otra excusa para poder atarse a mi, pero la única que amo es a ti, Sakura, perdóname- me apretó mas fuerte- nunca te seria infiel, solo te amo a ti

-Sasuke…

-Di que me perdonas

-Yo… no…

-Dilo…

-¿si…?- él suspiro tranquilo y se levanto a abrazarme

-Lo siento en serio, no lo volveré a hacer, te amo, te amo mucho

-Me duele la mejilla- susurre- mucho…

.

.

-¿Sigue doliendo?- pregunto preocupado con un botiquín en la mano

-Ya no mucho- toque la mejilla donde estaba el esparadrapo

-Tenias razón, Karin es una zorra,** todo es culpa de ella**…

.

.

-No puedes ir asi a la casa de Ino, preguntara algo

-Le dire que me golpee con algo

-Ella se dara cuenta

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Quédate a dormir aquí

-Sabes que a Ino no le gusta

-Invéntale algo

-¿Quieres que mienta?

.

.

-¿Ino? Hola, si estoy bien, sabes hoy me quedare a dormir en lo de Matsuri, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- colgue

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto serio recargado al lado de la mesa de teléfono

-Ella dijo que "estaba bien"- él sonrio esa sonrisa retorcida

-Entonces… esta bien…

.

.

-Sasuke- gemi llegando al climax, unas cuantas estocada mas y él tambien llego al climax

-Sakura- gimio acabando- hey- me llamo- no te duermas que aun estamos empezando

-Pero me duele- suplique- ¡Ah!- sentí como continuo con las estocadas- Sasuke- gemi- ya no quiero, duele, duele- seguía penetrándome con mas fuerza

.

-Sakura, te amo- gimio llegando por cuarta vez esa noche, yo habia llegado muchas mas esa noche, me dolia mucho mi entrepierna y por la fuerza estaba temblando.

"_Dolia, dolia mucho"_

.

.

-Sakura, despierta- ¿Sasuke?- es tarde, me voy llendo- "no te vayas"- lo siento, pero ire a recogerte, te llamo luego- dijo cerrando la puerta

.

.

-Umm- bostece para desperezarme, estaba tarde para la academia, me levante de la cama, abri el armario donde habia un poco de ropa mia doblada perfectamente, típico de Sasuke, me vesti rápidamente. No tome desayuno, solo sali del apartamento con mi bolso en la mano.

Tome el autobús que me dejaría a unas cuadras del estudio.

"Sakura, si no estas segura por algo, entonces no lo tomes" recordé la frase que mi mama me dijo cuando infantilmente no sabia si tomar una galleta de avena que era mas sana que la de chocolate- rei- al final, termine escogiendo la de chocolate.

Si no estoy segura, no debo tomarlo, entonces… ¿deberia dejarlo?

Sasuke…

-Si estuvieras aquí, sabrias que debía hacer, mama- susurre ya a unas cuadras, al levantar la cabeza, pude divisar una cabellera roja…

-¡Gaa…- grite- …ra…- dije con la voz mas apagada, el pelirrojo estaba con una chica de cabello rubio, él tenia la cabeza gacha, me mantuve en silencio por un rato viendo la escena, hasta que la chica, se puso de puntilla, le dio un suave y corto beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Gaara en la misma posición. Di un paso en su dirección.

-¡Karen!- grito corriendo a alcanzarla y abrazarla por la espalda, luego ella dijo unas cuantas palabras mas, se solto de su agarre y esta vez corrió y Gaara, él al parecer ya no la perseguiría.

-Hey- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, se sobresalto y me mire sobre su hombro- ¿estas bien?

-Hmp… ¿lo viste? Que momento mas dramático ¿verdad?- se rio

-Gaara…- lo abrace, el no se resistio, puso su cabeza en mi hombro, después de eso no dije nada, aunque él tampoco no dijo nada, solo lo deje llorar, hasta que se cansara.

.

.

-¿Estas mejor?- dije sentándome a su lado en el sofa de la cafetria mientras le pasaba un té

-Esta embarazada…- hablo al aire, haciendo que casi se me cayera mi bebida

-Pe-pero…

-…Y no es mio- agacho la cabeza

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad

-¿Por qué lo sientes, boba? Tu no hiciste nada malo…

-Pero igual… ¿no es muy joven? ¿Qué diran sus padres?

-Ella tiene 17- explico con mas calma- viene de australiana, vive sola.

-Ya veo…

-Debo parecer un tonto ¿no?

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

-En la entrevista dije que bailaba por alguien y ese alguien me apasionaba a hacer lo que me gustaba… ese alguien era ella y esa pasión se derrumbó con "eso"

-Oye, eres joven, aun hay mucho camino que recorrer- lo mire a los ojos mientras le despeinaba el cabello

-No hables como si fueras mucho mayor que yo- se burlo- en dos semanas cumpliré 16 y…

-Sakura-chan, Gaara-chan- una voz a nuestras espaldas interrumpió al pelirrojo, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte

-Naruto- salude

-no me digas asi- bramo molesto el pelirrojo

-Su hora de entrada es a las 10 y son casi las 11 de la mañana, ¿Qué estaban haciendo pillines?- pregunto con cara picara el rubio- muy mal Sakura-chan, que pena por Sasuke- dijo dramatizando

-Callate Naruto- amenaze- hablare con Jiraya de esto

-Jiraya esta de viaje y yo estare a cargo esta semana, lo sabrias si hubieras llegado a la reunión de las 10- yo bufe- como castigo, hoy no hay Hip hop para ustedes dos- sonrio saliendo de la cafetería

-¡Naruto!- grite

-Ese chico… Sasuke, es tu novio ¿verdad?- pregunto Gaara pensativo

-Em… si- Conteste algo avergonzada

-¿No es mayor que tu?

-Algo…

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-22…- él alzo una ceja- No me mires asi, tu salias con una chica de 17 y…- seguía con la misma mirada- ¿y si vamos a ensayar?

-Hmp… claro

.

.

-Prometi no decir nada si no lo volvías a hacer… ella no se merece esto… ¿Qué? ¡Por dios!... ¿escuchas lo que dices?... No, tu escúchame- se quejaba el rubio por el teléfono- ¿puedes callarte un momento y dejarme hablar, Sasuke?... Sakura llego tarde hoy… si, y estaba con Gaara ¿Cómo te hace sentir? No, espera ¿Sasuke?- solo escucho el sonido de "pi" en la línea del teléfono, se acerco a la pared de vidrio del estudio donde estaban ensayando Sakura y Gaara.

-Soy un idiota, Sakura-chan, creo que te meti en problemas en lugar de defenderte- suspiro

.

.

-¿Estas cansado?

-No… que va…- dijo sarcásticamente- claro que estoy cansado, idiota, hemos ensayado mas de 4 horas seguidas y solo ballet.

-Comenzó la época de lluvia- dije acercándome a la ventana, mientras veía las gotas resbalar por esta.

-Oye…- voltee a ver al pelirrojo, muy cerca de mi, me sonroje a sobremanera, al tenerlo acorralándome contra la ventana, me asuste cuando acerco su rostro al mio, hasta que apretó mis mejillas con sus manos- Estúpida pelirrosa, lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar lo que digo…

-¡Suelta mis cachetes!

-¡No!

.

.

-¡Adios, pelirrojo idiota!- dije alzando mi mano en señal de despedida

-¡Chao, estúpida pelirrosa!- escuche que respondia

Despues…

-Mierda, deje a Gaara tomar el ultimo paraguas porque Sasuke dijo que vendría a recogerme, pero ya paso una hora- dije mirando el cielo nublado y la lluvia cayendo fuertemente- es todo, me muero de frio- al dar un paso fuera del local, sentí como el cielo cayo encima mio, además de que tenia que esperar para cruzar la calle. Solo un momento y ya estaba empapada. Parecia todo estar mal, hasta que sentí que la lluvia de detenia, mire arriba y habia un paraguas rojo encima mio- Sasori- susurre sorprendida al ver al otro pelirrojo poniendo su paraguas sobre mi dejando que la lluvia lo moje

-¿Qué haces en la lluvia?- pregunto frio

-Mi transporte esta algo… retrasado- dije algo avergonzada

-Tu novio no vino a recogerte

-Está retrasado- corregí- Gracias… por el paraguas

-Esta bien- se acerco para quedar tambien debajo del paraguas- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? He querido hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo?- pregunte sonrprendida- Creia que yo no te agradaba

-Asi es, pero igual… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?- volvió a repetir

-No puede- respondio seca la voz detrás mio

-Sasuke

-Sube al auto- ordeno

-pero… Sasuke…

-¡Sube al auto, me estoy empapando!- bramo fuerte lo que ocasiono un respingo en mi

-Gracias por el paraguas, Sasori- dije y corri al auto de Sasuke

.

.

-Que gran novio eres, sabes, no cualquiera llega una hora tarde a recoger a su novia encima con esta lluvia- se burlo el pelirrojo

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no te quiero ver cerca de ella, no te tomes atribuciones que sabes que no tienes- dijo antes de ir al auto

.

.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- pregunte

-No comiences, Sakura- no respondi, la verdad no tenia cuerpo para una discusión- Ademas… ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?

-No te hagas la tonta, ¿Por qué el pelirrojo te pidió una cita?- apretó un poco mas el volante

-No era una cita, solo quería conversar

-Hmp, como sea, solo no te quiero ver cerca de él ¿entendiste?

-Sasuke

-¡¿Entendiste?!- grito furioso, paro en seco el auto- Mierda, te llevare a lo de Ino

Despues de eso, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo me dejo en la puerta, me dio un corto beso en los labios, "un hasta luego" y se fue.

Al dia siguiente Sasuke volvió a llegar una hora tarde y asi pasaron los siguientes días por una semana, llegaba tarde, no hablaba mucho, se despedia y eso era todo. Una semana sin sexo y eso para Sasuke era raro, tal vez habia entendido que eso se hace en casos especiales, nada, algo extraño estaba pasado.

La lluvia me empapaba, no podía esperarlo mas, habían pasado casi dos horas, la lluvia se detuvo, mire arriba y vi el mismo paraguas rojo que la otra vez- Sasori- sonreí- hola

-Estas empapada- susurro

-Supongo eso pasa cuando llueve- rei un poco ante su comentario

-Tu novio no va a venir

-Al parecer…

-Yo…- lo mire curiosa, Sasori era muy reservado, hasta a veces pensé que me odiaba, lo conoci a los 6, al momento de ingresar a la academia- Lo que te dije la anterior vez era cierto

-¿Muévete de mi camino, insecto, que el mundo no gira entorno a ti?- rei un poco imitando su voz

-No- respondio serio, demasiado…

-¿entonces?

-Necesito hablar contigo, hace mucho…

-Entonces… hablemos

-No aquí… Vamos…. – dudo un poco- Vamos a mi casa

No se porque lo hice, realmente en ese momento no pensaba muy bien las cosas, pero la visita a la casa de Sasori, cambiaria mi vida… de nuevo.

.

.

-¿Dónde dices que estas? Mierda, Sasuke, Gaara ofrecio llevarla pero ella dijo que te esperaría… No me digas que hacer- colgó furioso el celular, paso lentamente por el frente de la academia esperando encontrar a la pequeña motita rosa, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, Sakura en la moto de Sasori… ¿los seguia o no?

Nota:

Lo siento, se que anduve perdida pero aquí traigo la continuación, y mas rápido estará ya que estoy de vacaciones, no se si invicta pero mientras este viva, la continuación estará mas rápido C:

Gracias por leer


End file.
